Overdose
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Teen!Lock/JohnLock - Hum, un résumé... Le titre suffit je pense ! Un certain quelqu'un fait une overdose, et un autre certain quelqu'un passe par là fort opportunément... ;)


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voilà un petit OS globalement choupinou. Merci à Nalou qui m'a donné l'idée en me racontant ses épisodes d'Urgences !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé en me laissant une review !**

**Merci et bisous,  
Flo'wTralala**

* * *

Le feu tant attendu se déversa dans ses veines, la faible douleur due à la seringue oubliée en moins d'une seconde. Avec un râle de soulagement, le jeune homme laissa reposer sa tête sur le mur froid contre lequel il était assis, et ferma les yeux. La sensation se répandit dans son corps entier, réchauffant ses muscles fatigués, et il se détendit avec un imperceptible sourire.

Le labyrinthe inextricable de ses pensées se transforma en autoroute dégagée. Le cœur gonflé d'excitation, son cerveau enfin libéré, il plongea dans son palais mental, explorant les merveilles qu'il avait acquises sans même s'en apercevoir. L'ennui de la routine avait disparu rien ne pouvait gâcher l'euphorie qui l'avait saisi. Il ne sentait même pas la pluie glacée qui gouttait doucement sur son visage.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer délicieusement. Puis douloureusement. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, et il eut du mal à déglutir. Tous ses membres se mirent à trembler, incontrôlables. Son intellect surdéveloppé, boosté par la cocaïne, ne mit pas plus d'une fraction de seconde à comprendre.

Overdose.

* * *

John grommela dans sa barbe – façon de parler ; il était rasé de près – en sortant de la bibliothèque universitaire. Encore un soir où il serait trempé bien avant d'arriver chez lui. Il n'était pas loin de 23h, et il se hâta dans les rues désertes de Londres, quittant King's pour rejoindre les quartiers moins huppés où se trouvait son minuscule studio. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer une chambre à l'université, même avec sa bourse.

Il remonta la capuche de son sweat, ferma sa veste et enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Les rues qu'il empruntait n'étaient pas des plus recommandables, et il tenait à passer inaperçu. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

John s'engageait dans une ruelle qui constituait un raccourci bien pratique pour rejoindre son immeuble quand il l'entendit.

Faible tout d'abord, puis montant en intensité avec un pic aigu. Un râle inarticulé se muant en gémissement. Le jeune homme se figea, tendit l'oreille. La plainte reprit, rauque, interrompue par une respiration sifflante.

John se rapprocha de l'allée obscure qui donnait sur la ruelle. Le lampadaire à l'angle des deux grésillait, son ampoule à l'agonie, mais l'étudiant pouvait distinguer les contours frissonnants d'une silhouette étalée par terre. Etouffant un juron, John tira son portable pour mieux éclairer la scène.

* * *

La lumière agressa ses rétines déjà douloureuses. Son corps refusait de lui obéir, son esprit dérivait vers l'inconscience. Il entendit des mots, des mots qui devaient lui être adressés, mais qui n'avaient aucun sens.

_Hé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh putain._

Puis de légers bips, et à nouveau des mots.

_Allô ? Je viens de trouver quelqu'un qui fait un malaise, St John's street, je crois que c'est une overdose – Quoi ? Je suis en médecine, je peux – Oh bordel, attendez, il perd conscience._

Les mots furent à nouveau dirigés vers lui, accompagnés d'une claque retentissante sur la joue. Il sentit à peine le coup.

_Hé, reste avec moi. Là ! Regarde-moi !_

Puis ailleurs à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_… ambulance. OK. Merci._

Un visage flou était au-dessus du sien. N'importe quoi. Qui se baladerait ici en pleine nuit ? C'était sûrement une hallucination. Un rêve. Oh, comme il avait envie de dormir ! Et la douleur, la douleur qui le faisait trembler…

* * *

John s'obligea à garder la tête froide. C'était son métier, non ? Enfin, ça le serait d'ici quelques mois. Agenouillé sur les pavés glissants de pluie, il observa la situation rapidement.

Celui qui avait crié était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, probablement, avec des cheveux noirs qui devaient être bouclés quand ils n'étaient pas trempés et maculés de boue. Etrangement, il était plutôt bien habillé pour un junkie chemise blanche, jean sombre, chaussures en cuir. Sa manche gauche était retroussée, dévoilant un garrot serré au-dessus du coude, dont le pli était constellé de taches rougeâtres plus ou moins estompées. A côté de lui gisait une seringue vide.

John sentit son estomac protester. Tout le corps du drogué était agité de frissons, mais ses plaintes étaient de plus en plus rares, et il ne réagissait ni à la voix de John, ni à la claque qu'il lui avait donnée. Le futur médecin repassa ses cours dans son crâne à toute vitesse. _Symptômes d'une overdose : tachycardie, spasmes et tremblements, accélération de la respiration, hypertension…_ _dépendent de la drogue et de la méthode de consommation._

Après avoir défait le garrot, John garda le poignet en main pour en prendre le pouls, tout en continuant à parler pour essayer de maintenir l'attention du jeune homme. Les battements contre ses doigts étaient bien trop rapides. Et pas assez puissants.

« Bordel ! jura-t-il à voix haute en agrippant les épaules tremblantes.

Mais que foutait l'ambulance ? Bon, à vrai dire, il avait certainement raccroché moins d'une minute auparavant, mais le temps lui avait semblé ralentir, les secondes se traînant les unes derrière les autres. Il se pencha vers le visage pâle – livide, plutôt. Il ne sentait aucun souffle contre son propre visage.

\- Allez, reste avec moi, reste avec moi… Respire, putain, les secours arrivent… »

John déglutit. Il était temps de passer à l'action. S'il ne faisait rien, le jeune allait mourir. Il saisit la nuque brune d'une main, la bascula en arrière. Il prit une seconde de plus pour se concentrer et calmer les battements violents de son propre cœur, puis se lança. Il savait faire ça, il y avait été _formé_, c'était la base des premiers secours. _A nous deux, réanimation cardio-pulmonaire._

Enchaînant les phases de bouche-à-bouche et de massage cardiaque, John avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait. Soudain, le hurlement d'une sirène déchira le silence angoissé et l'étudiant redoubla d'efforts.

« Allez, ils sont là, reviens, s'il te plaît… Ne meurs pas… »

Il insuffla à nouveau de l'air dans les poumons inertes. Et sentit une réaction. Infime, presque imperceptible, mais présente. John recommença à appuyer vigoureusement sur la cage thoracique. La sirène se rapprochait.

« C'est ça… allez, reviens, tu y es… »

* * *

L'arrivée des secours se perdit dans le brouillard des souvenirs de John. L'adrénaline et la concentration qu'il avait mobilisées pour s'occuper du jeune homme s'évaporèrent quand les ambulanciers prirent le relais. Un des brancardiers s'occupa tout de même de John tandis que ses collègues embarquaient la civière dans le véhicule.

« C'est toi qui as appelé ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous. J'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as fait sur lui.

John hocha la tête, et monta à sa suite dans l'ambulance. Le jeune homme paraissait encore plus pâle derrière son masque, sous la lumière crue.

\- Je l'ai trouvé là, j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-il. Il gémissait. Ensuite j'ai vu la seringue, et j'ai compris qu'il avait dû se droguer… J'ai tout de suite appelé les urgences, puis j'ai défait le garrot, et j'ai tenté de le maintenir conscient, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il a très vite cessé de respirer, alors j'ai tenté une RCP. Son cœur est reparti juste quand vous êtes arrivés.

\- OK. Tu as l'air de connaître ton sujet. Tu as un brevet de secouriste ?

\- Oui. Et je suis étudiant en médecine.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- John Watson.

L'ambulancier sourit.

\- Eh bien, John Watson, bravo. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie. »

* * *

John s'effondra sur une des chaises en plastique disposées dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Les infirmiers avaient emmené le jeune inconnu dans une chambre où il serait mis sous respirateur artificiel et sous perfusion. Il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter, en espérant qu'il sorte de l'inconscience.

« John ?

\- Mmh ?

L'étudiant ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait sombré dans un demi-sommeil. Devant lui se tenait l'ambulancier qui lui avait posé des questions.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Café ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Grosse journée ? sourit le secouriste en l'entraînant vers le distributeur.

\- Oui. Je suis en fin de doctorat et parfaitement à la bourre, donc déjà crevé d'habitude, mais là… Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

\- Il est minuit et demie.

\- Déjà… Il va bien ?

\- Bien, je ne sais pas, mais il a été pris en charge et son état a l'air de se stabiliser. Sa respiration est toujours trop faible pour qu'il soit autonome mais son cœur est redevenu régulier et a nettement ralenti.

John hocha la tête, vaguement rassuré.

\- Tu le connais ? Il n'avait rien sur lui qui permette de l'identifier.

\- Jamais vu avant ce soir, répondit John.

\- Bon, on va devoir attendre qu'il se réveille, dans ce cas. La police ne devrait plus tarder, ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

John opina à nouveau, avant de demander sur une impulsion :

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

L'ambulancier lui adressa un nouveau sourire et fit un geste en direction du couloir.

\- Oui. Suis-moi. »

* * *

L'ambulancier l'avait laissé seul dans la chambre avec le jeune homme toujours inconscient, _désolé, je dois y aller maintenant, les docs vont prendre la main, et il va falloir que tu racontes l'histoire aux flics._ Aussi, John put l'observer à loisir.

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, il laissa son regard dériver sur le corps endormi, vaguement conscient des bips réguliers du moniteur.

Il avait l'air tellement jeune. Dans la ruelle sombre, John avait rapidement estimé qu'il devait être proche de son âge – 25 ans – mais allongé là, si pâle au milieu des draps blancs, il en paraissait moins. Ses cheveux avaient été nettoyés et séchés, et ils étaient effectivement bouclés, d'un brun très sombre, avec l'aspect de cheveux dont on n'a pas pris soin depuis longtemps. Un peu trop longs, un peu ternes. John fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il un expert capillaire ? Attribuant ses pensées bizarres à la fatigue, il continua son examen. Le visage du jeune homme était toujours blafard, mais ça semblait être son teint naturel. Ses yeux fermés étaient bordés de longs cils noirs et soulignés de cernes violacés. Les pommettes, hautes et saillantes, accentuaient les joues creusées. Tout le corps de l'inconnu était d'une maigreur extrême. Et pourtant, l'ensemble était d'une beauté étrange. John se surprit encore une fois, mais ne put refouler cette pensée.

Juste alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement reconnaissables à leurs tenues respectives, le médecin et le policier s'approchèrent de John. Le premier était parfaitement impassible, mais le second se décomposa en jetant un coup d'œil au lit. John haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait le drogué ? Peut-être avait-il déjà eu affaire à lui… ?

« John Watson ?

Il sursauta. Le policier s'était adressé à lui.

\- C'est moi.

\- On m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais trouvé et prévenu les secours. J'ai besoin de ta version des faits.

Encore une fois, John raconta ce qui s'était passé, et à la fin l'officier passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Ok, Mycroft va me tuer… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le médecin intervint à ce moment-là. John avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être avait-il animé un cours une fois.

\- D'après l'auscultation, et cela m'a été confirmé par les ambulanciers, Mr. Watson a très probablement sauvé la vie de ce jeune homme. S'il était resté sans soins pendant toute la durée d'attente de l'ambulance, il serait certainement mort avant même son arrivée.

\- Je ne peux que t'en remercier, soupira le policier.

\- Je suis un foutu étudiant en médecine, je ne pouvais pas décemment le laisser crever en pleine rue… C'est ça, l'assistance à personne en danger, non ? répliqua John, trop épuisé pour se souvenir de ses bonnes manières.

Mais le policier eut simplement un petit rire.

\- Bon, l'affaire est réglée, jusqu'à ce que ce foutu crétin se réveille. Prévenez-moi quand ça arrivera, Dr. Wilson.

\- Très bien. Lestrade, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Watson, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu étais à pieds. Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?

John lui sauta mentalement au cou. L'idée de marcher de St Bart' jusque chez lui à presque une heure du matin le révulsait.

\- Je ne peux absolument pas refuser ça. »

Une fois dans la voiture, John se tourna nerveusement vers le policier qui se massait les tempes.

« Monsieur ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Hein ? Je suis éreinté, et ce con de Sherlock qui s'amuse à faire une overdose n'était pas exactement ce qui manquait à ma journée… Mais sinon, ça va, merci, grommela l'officier en démarrant.

\- Sherlock ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Vous le connaissez ?

Le flic soupira.

\- Sherlock Holmes, oui. Un peu, que je le connais. Et je te dois plus que des remerciements, Watson.

\- John, je vous en prie. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis censé garder un œil sur lui, et que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Son grand frère est un… un officiel du gouvernement ou je ne sais quoi, et il s'arrange pour que Sherlock n'ait pas d'ennuis sérieux avec la justice, mais il n'a pas d'influence sur lui. Du coup, il m'a demandé de le surveiller, de l'occuper. Sherlock est quelqu'un qui s'ennuie très, _très_ facilement, et il n'hésite pas à prendre des risques inimaginables pour se distraire. La cocaïne est une de ses méthodes. Et si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui sauver la vie, John, je n'ose pas imaginer quelles auraient été les conséquences.

\- Drôle d'histoire, répondit John.

\- Avec les frères Holmes, mieux vaut s'attendre à tout. C'est là que tu vis ?

\- Oh, oui. Merci encore de m'avoir ramené. Essayez de vous reposer, hein ? Sherlock ne devrait pas s'envoler de l'hôpital.

\- Il en serait presque capable. Bonne nuit, John. »

* * *

Le lendemain soir, John se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'hôpital – où il avait assisté un prof pour encadrer une séance de travaux pratiques – lorsqu'il repensa au jeune drogué qu'il avait secouru. A vrai dire, la pensée de ce _Sherlock Holmes_ l'avait à peine quitté de la journée, l'histoire racontée par le policier ayant attisé sa curiosité. Presque de leur propre chef, ses jambes le portèrent vers la chambre où il avait été installé. Les horaires de visite n'étaient pas terminés, il pouvait… juste passer voir ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà sorti…

John frappa doucement à la porte déjà entrebâillée, et entendit les voix à l'intérieur se taire immédiatement.

« Entrez, lança quelqu'un d'un ton extrêmement agacé.

L'étudiant se glissa dans l'ouverture, gêné.

\- Excusez-moi… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je…

\- Nous avions terminé, répliqua sèchement le nommé Sherlock Holmes, assis sur son lit, toujours branché à l'équipement de l'hôpital – bien que respirant naturellement, nota John – l'air furieux.

\- Sherlock, je n'ai _pas_ terminé, soupira l'homme debout face au lit.

Il portait un costume à rayures extrêmement bien taillé et était appuyé sur un parapluie noir, dont il serrait la poignée d'une main crispée.

\- Que me vaut la visite d'un futur médecin militaire que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ? interrogea Sherlock, ignorant ostensiblement l'homme.

John resta bouche bée.

\- Comment…

\- Ta blouse de travail est accrochée à ton sac. Un pin's RAMC est accroché à ta bandoulière mais tu n'es pas encore diplômé, hein ? Sinon tu ne serais pas là à travailler avec le professeur Jones – son odeur caractéristique de cigarettes roulées et de déodorant bon marché a déteint sur toi, je te conseille de laver tes vêtements avant que ce ne soit irréversible.

\- _Sherlock !_ réprimanda l'homme alors que le jeune allait visiblement continuer. Mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

John déglutit. Deux paires d'yeux d'un bleu trop clair, irréel, le transperçaient, pleins d'agacement et de mépris.

\- Je… Je suis John Watson, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé… hier soir… Je passais là, alors… Je ne sais pas, je crois que je voulais voir si tu étais réveillé et si tu te sentais mieux ?

Le jeune fronça les sourcils, mais son regard resta de glace.

\- Et pour quelle raison incongrue mon état t'intéresserait-il ?

John pinça les lèvres. _Avec les frères Holmes, mieux vaut s'attendre à tout_. Irrité de ne rencontrer que condescendance sans aménité, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut pris de vitesse par l'autre homme.

\- John Watson ? Lestrade m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait. Je suis Mycroft Holmes, le frère de cet imbécile, indiqua-t-il en tendant une main.

John la serra machinalement.

\- Oh. Lestrade m'a également parlé de vous, répondit-il, déstabilisé.

Mycroft Holmes eut un sourire énigmatique qui déclencha des sueurs froides dans le dos de l'étudiant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'espère qu'il ne comptera pas toujours sur vous pour sauver la mise de Sherlock, ceci dit. C'est _lui_ que je paie pour ça. Bien, il me faut partir. Je vous laisse examiner mon frère – à vos risques et périls.

Il leur adressa un hochement de tête et quitta la chambre.

* * *

« John Watson. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu es revenu me voir ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix grave et curieuse.

\- Tu as deviné tout seul qui j'étais et ce que je faisais, tu ne peux pas répondre à cette question toi-même ?

Sherlock eut un vague sourire.

\- Non. Personne ne vient me voir de son plein gré, à part Lestrade et mon cher frère. Et encore, Lestrade est payé pour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu serais venu de ta propre volonté – et de ta propre initiative, en plus.

John haussa un sourcil et s'assit à côté du lit.

\- Je suppose que j'ai fait ça parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu conscient, et que tu es nettement plus poli quand tu es dans le coma, répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais son sourire amusé démentait son ton énervé.

\- La politesse ! La barbe, marmonna Sherlock. Bon, tu es rassuré sur mon état ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Mais franchement, tu devrais faire une cure de désintox. Tu es capable de faire bien mieux de ta vie que te shooter dans une ruelle crado.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

\- J'en ai à faire que je ne t'ai pas secouru pour que tu reprennes le même risque deux jours après, ça me paraîtrait particulièrement ingrat de ta part. Et pour ce qui est de faire mieux de ta vie, il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout savoir sur moi en un clin d'œil. C'était impressionnant.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Impressionnant ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as l'air surpris que je te dise ça, s'étonna John, toujours souriant.

\- C'est que ce n'est pas la réaction habituelle face à mes déductions.

\- Et c'est quoi, la réaction habituelle ?

\- « Va te faire foutre » ?

John éclata de rire.

\- Je peux le comprendre ! Mais vraiment, Sherlock, si tu peux déduire toutes ces choses sur tout et tout le monde comme sur moi, tu gâches vraiment ton talent avec la coke. Tu sais que ça endommage le cerveau, ce truc-là ? Tu es un foutu génie, tu pourrais être… je ne sais pas, moi, un détective ?

Sherlock sourit timidement. D'où sortait ce type ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil et pourquoi Sherlock n'avait-il pas envie de le mettre à la porte ? Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si ordinaire et si peu ennuyeux ?

\- Ça pourrait être une idée, répondit-il. Détective consultant. Ça sonne bien.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot. Fais attention à toi, ok ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, rétorqua Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

John se leva et ébouriffa les boucles brunes machinalement. Les yeux d'aigue-marine de Sherlock se remplirent de surprise, et l'étudiant se sentit rosir.

\- C'est trop tard pour me dire ça, j'imagine, plaisanta-t-il pour se redonner une contenance. Allez, j'y vais. Bonne soirée ! »

Il avait quitté la pièce depuis de longues secondes quand Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il fixait encore la porte. Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ? Il n'avait jamais souffert de la solitude. Fronçant les sourcils, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre une minute plus tard.

« Mr. Holmes, vous avez un problème ?

Il répondit avec un sourire aussi charmant que possible et toute la politesse dont il était capable.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais passer un coup de téléphone ? S'il vous plaît ? »

L'infirmière hocha la tête. Sherlock continua à sourire. Le _s'il vous plaît_ marchait à tous les coups.

* * *

Mycroft resta silencieux quelques secondes, stupéfait par l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« Sherlock, je crois que c'était la prise de trop. Ta tête est définitivement endommagée.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Est-ce que tu vas me refuser ce que je te demande ?

L'aîné rit sarcastiquement.

\- Non, certainement pas. Mais je voudrais bien savoir où se cache l'arnaque. Sherlock, pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait cinq ans que je veux t'envoyer en désintox, et quatre que Lestrade s'y emploie aussi.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout.

Mycroft plissa les yeux suspicieusement, comme s'il pouvait déchiffrer les traits de Sherlock à travers le téléphone.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider de m'obéir gratuitement, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?

\- Mycroft, je ne suis pas en train de t'obéir, mais de prendre ma propre décision. Pour moi, pas pour te faire plaisir. Je veux aller en désintox, et je te demande de m'arranger ça parce que je n'ai aucune idée des procédures à suivre et que franchement, ça m'ennuie d'avance.

\- Je découvrirai ce que tu caches, Sherlock.

Un grognement exaspéré lui répondit.

\- Je ne te cache rien, Mycroft, pour une fois ! Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mais cette fois, c'est vrai. Alors, tu vas faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui. Anthea passera te prendre demain matin. »

* * *

John passa la soirée, la nuit et la journée du lendemain à rêvasser. Impossible de se concentrer sur son travail. Une paire d'yeux brillants, à la couleur indéfinissable entre le vert, le gris et le bleu revenait à la charge dès qu'il essayait de faire quoi que ce soit. A 17h, lorsque le TP qu'il encadrait prit fin, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre où se trouvait Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'aller le voir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Sherlock n'avait pas exprimé l'envie de le revoir. Pourtant John était là, cœur battant, devant la porte à la vitre dépolie.

Mais lorsqu'il frappa, il n'obtint pas de réponse. La chambre était vide.

Il rumina sa déception tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son appartement, sans comprendre pourquoi il était à ce point affecté. Mais ses sombres pensées furent écartées un instant, son portable ayant fait entendre un léger bip. Un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu.

_John ? J'ai passé presque une heure à convaincre Lestrade de me donner ton numéro, alors tu as intérêt à me répondre. – SH_

Le cœur de John manqua un battement et répondit fébrilement.

_Sherlock ?_

_ Brillante déduction, John. – SH_

_ Crétin. Tu es déjà sorti de l'hosto ?_

_ Tu es revenu me voir ? – SH_

_ Oui. Mais tu n'étais plus là. D'où ma question._

_ Sorti ce matin. Et entré à nouveau cet après-midi, mais pas au même endroit. Pourquoi tu es encore revenu me voir ? Tu aimes à ce point les sociopathes cocaïnomanes ? – SH_

_ Je me plais à croire qu'un quart d'heure passé à te faire du bouche-à-bouche, ça crée des liens. Et comment ça, rentré à nouveau ? Tu n'as pas DEJA recommencé, pitié…_

_ Tu me préviendras, quand tu auras fini de te vanter de m'avoir sauvé. Figure-toi que j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai demandé à mon frère de m'inscrire en désintox. Suis dans un coin paumé en Ecosse. Soi-disant, ça me changera de Londres. – SH_

_ C'est vrai ?! … Wow. Je suis très fier de toi !_

_ Et moi je te déteste déjà. C'est pire qu'ennuyeux ici. Tu as intérêt à me distraire si tu veux que je tienne tout le long de la cure. - SH_

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Tu en as pour combien de temps ?_

_ Six mois, minimum. Je suis là depuis deux heures et la porte de sortie me tend déjà les bras. – SH_

_ Hé, non ! N'abandonne pas avant même d'avoir commencé…_

_ A toi de faire en sorte que je n'abandonne pas. – SH_

* * *

Une routine s'installa très bientôt entre eux. Sherlock passait la majorité de son temps – quand il n'était pas en séance de psychologie – à abreuver John de messages, et celui-ci lui répondait dès qu'il avait une de ses rares minutes libres. Très vite, John comprit deux règles essentielles : un, ne pas demander comment Sherlock se sentait. Ce type de questions mettait invariablement fin à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock décide d'arrêter de bouder. Et deux, ne pas appeler. Sherlock ne décrochait jamais, de toute façon, répondant toujours qu'il préférait les messages.

* * *

_Je m'ennuie. Distrais-moi. – SH_

_ Tu t'ennuies tout le temps. Et je ne suis pas un clown._

_ Ce n'était pas drôle. Distrais-moi. – SH_

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu signes TOUS tes messages ? Je sais très bien qu'ils viennent de toi. Surtout quand tu es désagréable comme maintenant._

_ C'est automatique. – SH_

_ Quel genre de crétin programme une signature automatique pour ses sms ?_

_ Mon genre de crétin, il faut croire. Si un jour je mets la main sur ton téléphone, je te jure que tes messages se termineront par « - JW » ! – SH_

_ Perspective effrayante._

* * *

_John, je m'ennuie. – SH_

_ Je sais, Sherlock._

_ Tu as mis deux heures, trente-six minutes et vingt-sept secondes pour répondre. Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? – SH_

_ Je travaille. Il fait beau en Ecosse ?_

_ En quoi la météo est-elle un sujet divertissant ? – SH_

_ Elle te fait poser des questions._

_ C'était une question rhétorique. – SH_

* * *

_Je m'ennuie. – SH_

_ Bordel, Sherlock, il est 3h du mat ! Tu ne dors jamais ?!_

_ Toi non plus, tu n'es pas en train de dormir. – SH_

_ En effet. Grâce à qui ? Laisse-moi dormir. J'aurai du temps demain._

_ Je ne veux pas attendre demain. Je voudrais que tu sois là. – SH_

John resta bête devant son portable pendant quelques secondes, le sommeil l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de se revoir en personne. Leurs conversations étaient restées légères, superficielles jusqu'ici. Sherlock n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler sentimental.

Mais la suggestion était lancée. John ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec Sherlock, à cet instant. Etait-il blotti sur son petit lit d'hôpital, seul dans une chambre obscure ? John irait s'asseoir à côté de lui, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les paupières du brun se ferment sur ses iris incroyables…

John sourit à son écran de téléphone.

_J'aimerais aussi. Essaie de dormir, Sherlock._

* * *

Ils continuèrent à échanger des messages tous les jours, apprenant à se connaître et se rapprochant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. John n'était ni timide ni spécialement renfermé, et il parvint relativement facilement à faire sortir un peu Sherlock de sa coquille. Sherlock, s'il était moins ouvert, était toujours surpris que John supporte ses crises de nerfs. Evidemment, il y avait des hauts et des bas – Sherlock ressentait toujours un profond manque dû à son addiction et était régulièrement insupportable, plus souvent que l'inverse…

Au bout de trois mois de cure, l'humeur de Sherlock était massacrante. Selon lui, toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient des incapables doublés d'imbéciles, rien n'était intéressant, Londres lui manquait… Et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, la difficulté du sevrage n'échappait pas à John.

Et à la fin du quatrième mois, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sherlock était au bord du gouffre, prêt à sauter. Et bien évidemment, il fallait que ça arrive le jour de la soutenance de thèse de John.

Alors qu'il sortait _enfin_ du petit amphithéâtre, après la délibération du jury, il s'empressa de rallumer son téléphone, impatient d'annoncer à Sherlock qu'il était diplômé. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

_John, je m'ennuie. – SH_

_ Réponds. – SH_

_ John, JE M'ENNUIE ! – SH_

_ Je vais sérieusement m'évader d'ici. Plus tôt que prévu si tu continues à m'ignorer. – SH_

_ JOHN. – SH_

_ Je suis sûr que je peux m'introduire dans la pharmacie. Ils doivent avoir de la morphine. – SH_

_ John, si je ne sors pas de ce foutu hosto dans la minute, j'y mets le feu. – SH_

Les messages étaient innombrables. John arrêta de les lire après le vingtième. Le dernier datait de dix minutes à peine, et pris par la panique, le nouveau médecin ne prit pas la peine de taper une réponse. A la place, il composa le numéro et supplia mentalement Sherlock de décrocher.

Par miracle, il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« JOHN ! POURQUOI TU AS MIS TANT DE TEMPS –

\- Sherlock, arrête de hurler, je t'entends –

\- JE VAIS DEVENIR FOU IL FAUT QUE JE SORTE –

\- Sherlock, du calme, écoute –

\- J'AI BLOQUE MA PORTE AVEC MON LIT POUR LES EMPÊCHER D'ENTRER, ILS –

\- SHERLOCK ! DU ! CALME !

\- …

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. John se sentait trembler.

\- Sherlock, répéta-t-il doucement. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre plus tôt. Parle-moi, mais calmement.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais Sherlock n'avait pas raccroché. John pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de son ami.

\- Sherlock. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. J'ai autant de temps que tu veux.

\- John, je veux sortir d'ici.

Les sanglots étaient tout juste masqués dans la voix de Sherlock.

\- Je sais. Mais tu en es presque aux deux tiers, tu as fait le plus dur. Il faut que tu tiennes, l'encouragea John en maîtrisant autant qu'il le pouvait ses tremblements.

Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ?

\- Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au bout ! John, c'est ta faute si je suis bloqué là, tu dois m'en sortir !

\- Non, Sherlock, c'était ta décision. Tu dois t'y tenir. Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien…

\- Mon bien ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi MAL !

Oh oh. Le retour des cris.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu es debout ? demanda John tout à coup.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme lui répondit lentement.

\- Oui. J'essaie de trouver comment on ouvre la fenêtre. Je veux sortir.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non non non, arrête ça. Sherlock. Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- A condition que tu m'aides à partir d'ici.

\- Sherlock, si tu fais ce que je te demande, je te promets de t'aider.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter « à partir », mais Sherlock eut l'air d'accepter la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- D'abord, lâche la fenêtre. Ensuite, prends la couverture de ton lit, enroule-toi dedans et assieds-toi en remontant tes genoux contre ta poitrine. Vas-y, fais-le.

Il entendit Sherlock bouger quelques instants, puis :

\- Ça y est.

\- Maintenant, je vais compter jusqu'à dix, puis redescendre jusqu'à zéro, et tu dois respirer avec ce rythme. Inspire jusqu'à dix, expire jusqu'à zéro. Ok ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'entends ton souffle et que tu es à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. » répondit Sherlock d'une toute petite voix.

John commença à compter au rythme du souffle de Sherlock, puis ralentit progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une cadence lente et apaisante. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ce qu'il entendait, il reprit la parole en chuchotant.

« Sherlock ?

\- John.

\- Tu es seul dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui. Il y a deux médecins qui essaient d'entrer mais la porte est bloquée.

\- Va débloquer la porte.

\- Quoi ?! Non, John –

\- Sherlock, je reste avec toi. Je veux que tu me passes un des médecins. Mets le haut-parleur si tu veux entendre ce que je lui dis, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, Sherlock.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'endorment.

\- Si tu leur ouvres toi-même, ils ne t'endormiront pas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'attachent.

\- Je te promets qu'ils ne t'attacheront pas. Sherlock, va leur ouvrir. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

\- John, promets-moi qu'ils ne vont pas me toucher.

\- Promis, Sherlock. Allez, vas-y. »

John put entendre le grincement du lit contre le sol, puis celui de la porte. Il perçut vaguement les voix de Sherlock et d'autres personnes.

« John ? Le médecin veut bien te parler. J'ai mis le haut-parleur.

\- Merci, Sherlock. Allô, docteur ?

\- Je vous écoute. Je suis le Dr. Penn.

\- John Watson.

\- Mr. Watson, Sherlock m'a demandé de bien vouloir vous parler, mais je voudrais d'abord vous poser une question. Est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes au téléphone avec Sherlock depuis qu'il a décroché ?

\- Oui, docteur.

\- C'est donc vous qui l'avez calmé ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Je suis très impressionné. Et je vous remercie, Mr. Watson. Mr. Holmes était en train de hurler depuis une bonne heure quand vous avez appelé, et aucun des membres de mon personnel n'a su –

\- Je peux le comprendre. Mais maintenant que Sherlock est calmé, j'aimerais savoir comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. J'ai été en contact avec lui depuis son arrivée dans votre établissement et jamais il n'a traversé une telle crise. Ne le prenez pas comme une accusation. Il m'est simplement difficile d'appréhender la situation à distance.

Le médecin se racla la gorge.

\- Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes pour Mr. Holmes. J'ai déjà été en contact avec son frère mais personne ne m'a parlé d'un John Watson.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, intervint Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence exaspérée.

John sentit son cœur accélérer. _Meilleur ami_ ?! Venant d'un sociopathe tel que Sherlock, c'était une marque d'affection incroyable. Le médecin sembla s'en contenter.

\- Je dois dire que Mr. Holmes est un patient… difficile. Bien sûr, nous sommes habitués aux patients agressifs à cause du manque, mais il est au niveau du dessus. J'ignore quel a été le déclencheur, malheureusement. Il faudra interroger la personne responsable du dernier tour d'inspection pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- Bien… autre question. Est-ce que Sherlock est autorisé à recevoir des visites ? Et si oui, est-ce que vous pourriez me préciser la procédure à suivre ?

\- Eh bien, en théorie, les patients ont le droit de rencontrer des visiteurs…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais dans le cas de Mr. Holmes, je vais devoir demander son accord à son frère.

\- Pourriez-vous le faire dès que possible ?

\- Très bien.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Au revoir, Mr. Watson. »

Sherlock reprit le téléphone des mains du médecin et lui tourna résolument le dos, désactivant le haut-parleur. Il n'osait pas encore croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« John, tu vas vraiment venir ? Je croyais que tu étais débordé de travail…

\- Plus maintenant. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant tardé à te répondre. J'ai passé ma soutenance de thèse aujourd'hui, et j'ai été reçu. Sherlock, ça y est, je suis diplômé, je suis médecin !

Sherlock sourit.

\- Je savais que tu réussirais, John. Quand est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Dès que j'aurai l'autorisation de ton frère. Si je pouvais, je viendrais tout de suite.

Le sourire de Sherlock s'évapora.

\- Mycroft a intérêt à se dépêche d'accepter. John…

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti au médecin. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Enfin, tu es le seul, aussi, mais… Je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'ici si tu n'avais pas été là.

Sherlock s'étonna des mots qui sortaient de sa propre bouche. Depuis quand était-il si sentimental ? Il sentait les larmes affluer, mais s'efforça de ne pas les laisser déborder. _Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer ?! Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, John vient me voir, John…_

\- J'ai hâte de te voir, Sherlock. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie annonce à Sherlock qu'il était temps de descendre à la cantine pour le repas du soir.

« Je dois aller manger, John.

\- Fais donc.

\- Je peux t'envoyer des messages ce soir ?

John étouffa un rire.

\- Tu t'es bien passé de mon autorisation pour me harceler, jusqu'ici. Pourquoi la demander maintenant ?

\- Je…

\- Je plaisante, Sherlock. Bien sûr que tu peux.

\- Merci, John. »

* * *

John fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Midi et demie. Oh, c'est vrai. Il était sorti la veille au soir avec quelques camarades de promotion pour fêter leur diplôme, et il avait fini passablement ivre.

Oh, le téléphone. John décrocha juste avant que sa messagerie automatique prenne le relais.

« John Watson.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Watson. Dois-je vous appeler docteur ?

John sourit malgré lui.

\- Vous pourriez. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Mycroft Holmes, le frère de Sherlock. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi ?

_Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien…_

\- J'ai reçu un appel du centre de désintoxication où se trouve mon frère. On m'a dit que vous étiez en contact avec lui et souhaitiez lui rendre visite.

La voix restait impassible, presque froide. John se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- En effet. Le médecin à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit que j'aurais besoin de votre autorisation.

\- Etant donné ce que vous avez fait pour Sherlock, je pense que vous la méritez amplement. Si cela vous convient, une voiture passera vous prendre dans une heure pour vous emmener à l'aéroport. Prévoyez un nécessaire pour quelques jours. Votre hébergement sur place est pris en charge.

_Quoi ?!_ John s'efforça de se concentrer.

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

La voix de Mycroft se teintait d'ennui, comme s'il n'aimait pas se répéter.

\- Une heure. Je serai prêt, répondit John, sentant l'excitation se répandre dans ses veines.

\- C'est mon assistante personnelle qui vous attendra en bas de votre immeuble. Elle se présentera sous le nom d'Anthea.

\- Attendez, vous savez où j'habite ?! »

Mais Mycroft ne fit que rire avant de raccrocher. John se leva à toute vitesse, gueule de bois oubliée. Il se jeta presque dans la douche, et rassembla quelques vêtements dans un sac. Il hésita un instant à envoyer un message à Sherlock, mais décida de garder la surprise. La tête qu'il ferait en le voyant promettait d'être inestimable.

* * *

John attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans la petite salle de visites de l'hôpital quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva du fauteuil en vieux cuir noir, les bras un peu raides le long du corps. Le cœur battant inexplicablement la chamade. Il ne faisait que rendre visite à un ami, non ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vraiment vu que deux fois, dont une où l'ami en question était inconscient… Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, si ?

Puis Sherlock apparut dans l'encadrement, et le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, tandis que chacun absorbait l'image de l'autre.

John, l'impatience nerveuse et la joie mêlées sur son visage, les vêtements encore froissés à cause de l'avion, imperceptiblement penché en avant, comme s'il se préparait à se jeter sur Sherlock.

Sherlock, incertain, stupéfait, soulagé, l'air plus jeune que jamais dans son jean et t-shirt qui avaient remplacé ses habituelles chemises et pantalons bien taillés, les yeux moins cernés mais le corps toujours aussi maigre, les cheveux qui auraient bien mérité une coupe.

Et le temps redémarra. Sherlock referma la porte derrière lui, tout son corps se mettant à trembler, et la seconde d'après il serrait John contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes. Il enfouit son visage dans les courtes mèches blondes, crispant ses mains sur le pull de John.

Celui-ci entoura doucement la taille de Sherlock, et caressa lentement son dos jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent. Ça paraissait si naturel, de le tenir dans ses bras…

« John… souffla Sherlock, le nez toujours dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour venir si vite ?

\- Disons que ton frère est très efficace. »

John se dégagea de l'étau des bras de Sherlock, juste assez pour lever son visage vers lui – qu'est-ce qu'il était grand, ce saligaud – et lui adresser un grand sourire.

« Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, même si tu as encore l'air fatigué. Mais tu es toujours aussi maigre. Ils ne te nourrissent pas assez…

Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse, mais John entendit clairement le « Manger ? La barbe ! », et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Et si je te propose de venir manger avec moi ?

\- Tu comptes t'infliger la cantine de l'hosto ? Si pour moi ce n'est pas suffisant, je doute que tu y trouves ton compte.

\- Non. Quand je dis que ton frère est efficace… Il t'a négocié deux jours complets hors de l'hôpital, loué une voiture à mon nom, et donné carte blanche pour le week-end à ses frais. Je sais que Londres te manque mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te promener un peu ? Il paraît que la région est magnifique, surtout en cette saison. En plus, comme ce n'est pas une période de vacances, il n'y aura pas de touristes.

Sherlock lui lança un regard parfaitement abasourdi qui fit rire John aux larmes.

\- Oh, ta tête… Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée de garder la surprise…

\- Tu veux dire… Que je passe tout le week-end avec toi ? Sans médicaments, sans psy, sans médecin ?

\- Eh bien, techniquement tu seras avec un médecin, mais… plaisanta John.

Le brun sourit enfin, ses yeux irréels illuminés.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Tout de suite. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Bed &amp; Breakfast juste à temps pour le service du soir, et après avoir réservé une chambre, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre la salle de restaurant de l'établissement. Ils s'y régalèrent de spécialités locales cuisinées traditionnellement – surtout John, même si son enthousiasme poussa Sherlock à manger également – et c'est le ventre agréablement plein qu'ils montèrent se coucher, avec l'intention de se lever tôt le lendemain pour avoir le temps de faire une longue promenade.

La chambre en elle-même était très simple, avec deux lits, séparés par une petite table de chevet en bois sombre, et portant des couvre-lits en patchwork particulièrement kitsch. John posa son sac au pied de l'un d'eux et tendit à Sherlock une petite valise fournie par Mycroft. Ils entreprirent de se mettre en pyjama, l'un dans la petite salle de bains et l'autre dans la chambre, puis se brossèrent les dents de concert, se lançant des grimaces dans le miroir. Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, ils s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits et éteignirent la lampe.

Bien plus tard, alors que la lumière de la lune traversait doucement les rideaux, Sherlock se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à John, et constata que celui-ci fixait le plafond.

« John, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Toi non plus ?

\- Je ne dors généralement pas beaucoup, et depuis que je suis ici, j'ai encore plus de mal. Et toi ?

\- Je me suis levé très tard – en fait, c'est Mycroft qui m'a réveillé à midi passé avec son coup de fil – et je n'ai pas encore sommeil. Je suppose que c'est à l'hôpital que tu as du mal à dormir ? Tu n'es pas plus détendu ici ?

\- Si, mais pas encore assez…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te manque de plus pour pouvoir dormir ? demanda John en roulant sur son flanc.

\- Tu es trop loin, lâcha Sherlock, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ?!_

\- Je me suis rapproché de presque 700 kilomètres depuis ce matin, ça ne te suffit pas ? répliqua John aussi tranquillement que possible compte tenu de la brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

Rassuré que John n'ait pas mal réagi, Sherlock sourit timidement.

\- Il te reste un mètre à faire. »

John rougit violemment dans l'obscurité, hésita, ouvrit la bouche pour parler… puis rejeta sa couverture. _De qui est-ce que je me moque ?_ Il grimpa sur le lit de Sherlock et se glissa directement sous la couverture, face au brun.

« Je suis assez près à ton goût ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Presque.

Sherlock s'avança et vint se coller contre John. Après quelques instants passés à s'installer plus confortablement, John se retrouva sur le dos, Sherlock à moitié sur lui, le visage niché dans son cou. Le blond adressa un grand sourire au plafond, tandis que le bras de Sherlock glissa furtivement le long de son torse pour venir crocheter le col de son t-shirt.

\- Maintenant c'est bon. » murmura Sherlock.

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.

Ils se réveillèrent avec le soleil, leurs membres emmêlés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock ouvrit un œil, se souvint de la veille en une fraction de seconde, et ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer presque jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« John, appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé aussi ?

\- A l'instant. John, je veux un petit déjeuner. »

Etrangement, ils n'étaient pas gênés le moins du monde de se réveiller enlacés. Situation parfaitement normale dans le cadre d'une deuxième rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir s'habiller et descendre prendre un solide petit déjeuner avant de s'aventurer dans la nature. Un passage à la boulangerie du coin plus tard et le sac à dos de John muni de sandwiches et d'une bouteille d'eau, ils entamèrent une randonnée dont le balisage désignait un chemin facile.

Ils marchèrent lentement, Sherlock n'étant pas habitué à fournir d'effort physique, mais le temps était radieux et ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un lac pour pique-niquer, puis s'allongèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe fraîche, réchauffés par le soleil.

« Sherlock, si on fait une sieste, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller au bout… dit John d'une voix déjà endormie.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock se releva et vint se rallonger sur son compagnon, entremêlant leurs jambes. Avant que John ne puisse réagir, il glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et posa un instant ses lèvres sur le côté de la mâchoire du blond.

\- J'ai besoin de sommeil, John. » chuchota-t-il.

Trop somnolent pour remarquer le baiser, John referma simplement ses bras autour du corps long et mince, et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste du week-end de la même façon, se promenant moins que prévu et passant beaucoup plus de temps à dormir ou simplement discuter au lit, emboîtés l'un contre l'autre comme deux briques Lego, jouant sans l'admettre avec la limite entre l'amitié simple et le flirt.

Le dimanche soir arriva bien trop rapidement à leur goût, et le trajet de retour vers l'hôpital se fit dans le silence renfrogné de Sherlock. Il réintégra sa chambre avec de nombreux soupirs, son humeur s'assombrissant de minute en minute. Puis vint l'heure pour John de repartir pour l'aéroport d'Edinbourg.

Anthea leur ayant laissé quelques minutes de tranquillité pour se dire au revoir, John se rapprocha de Sherlock qui boudait toujours, tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Sherlock… Ne fais pas cette tête… On se reverra, tu sais ?

\- Non, ou pas avant une éternité. Tu as dû t'engager dans l'armée, maintenant que tu as ton diplôme. Médecin militaire, tu te rappelles ? Je l'ai su dès la première fois où on s'est vu.

John sourit au dos de son ami, et obéit à son impulsion. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et le serra contre lui. Le brun baissa la tête et posa doucement une main sur celles de John, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Comme quoi il t'arrive d'avoir tort…

Sherlock se raidit.

\- Quoi ? Non. Comment ça, tort ?

\- Ce matin, pendant que tu dormais encore, j'ai reçu un coup de fil du professeur Jones. J'ai été admis comme interne à St Bart's en tant que médecin urgentiste. Bon, j'aurai encore plus de boulot qu'en thèse, mais…

Sherlock se dégagea des bras de John et fit volte-face, yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais tu restes à Londres ?

\- Oui. »

Le blond eut un sourire triomphant, et Sherlock ne put s'en empêcher. Il saisit le visage de John entre ses deux paumes et – Anthea rentra dans la pièce, les figeant tous les deux. Sans relever les yeux de son téléphone, elle annonça :

« John, il faut vraiment partir.

\- J'arrive, lança-t-il sans quitter le regard de Sherlock. Plus que deux mois, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Tu peux y arriver. »

Sherlock laissa retomber ses mains lentement, et hocha la tête, suivant John du regard alors qu'il quittait sa chambre.

* * *

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent à la fois les pires et les meilleurs. Pires, parce que John et Sherlock ne pouvaient pas attendre de se revoir. Malheureusement, comme il l'avait prédit, le jeune médecin était surchargé de travail et n'avait pratiquement aucun temps libre – qu'il mettait à contribution pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil manquées.

Meilleurs, parce que le week-end plein de promesses qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait donné une nouvelle motivation à Sherlock, qui s'efforça d'éviter une nouvelle crise. Et ils n'échangèrent jamais autant de messages que pendant ces deux mois-ci…

* * *

_John, je m'ennuie. – SH_

_ Pas moi. Je viens de remettre en place une fracture du tibia. - JW  
_

_Oh, non, ne me dis pas que tu as programmé ce truc... - JW_

_Je t'avais prévenu, John. - SH_

_Génial. J'ai l'air d'un crétin ! - JW_

_Pas plus que d'habitude, John. Mais tu es mon crétin, maintenant. - SH_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou attendri... - JW_

_A toi de voir. Alors, cette fracture ? Ouverte ? – SH_

_ Ouaip. Avec du sang partout. C'était très appétissant. Tu as d'autres questions glauques ? - JW  
_

* * *

_Journée de repos ! J'ai au moins 56h de sommeil à rattraper… - JW  
_

_ John, je suis sûr que même quelqu'un d'aussi limité que toi sait qu'il n'y a que 24h dans une journée. – SH_

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais tout rattraper aujourd'hui, crétin. Et merci pour le « limité » ! __\- JW_

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire. – SH_

_ Oui… sur ce, il est temps pour moi de dormir. __\- JW_

_ Je voudrais bien venir faire la sieste avec toi… Je dors toujours aussi mal dans ce foutu hosto ! - SH_

_ C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu en as envie ? Mieux dormir ? __\- JW_

_ John, ne sois pas si obtus. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas faire que dormir avec toi. – SH_

_ Est-ce que tu veux vraiment dire ce que je pense que tu veux dire ?!_ _\- JW_

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je veux dire ? – SH_

_ Je pense que je suis encore plus impatient d'être le mois prochain._ _\- JW_

_ 27 jours, John. – SH_

* * *

_Deux semaines, John… Je sais que l'on perçoit différemment les durées en fonction des circonstances mais là, c'en devient scandaleux. J'ai l'impression que ma pendule a été congelée tellement elle va lentement ! – SH_

_ Ma pendule ne va pas plus vite que la tienne, si ça peut te rassurer…_ _\- JW_

* * *

_ John. –SH_

_ John ! – SH_

_ John, John, JOHN ! – SH_

_Héééé, du calme. J'étais au boulot._ _\- JW_

_ John, j'arrive vendredi. Je serai chez toi à 19h30. Si tu ne peux pas avoir ton week-end libre, je peux t'arranger ça avec Mycroft. – SH_

_ Vendredi ? CE vendredi ?! Je pose mon week-end de congés demain. Qu'ils essaient de m'en empêcher._ _\- JW_

* * *

La vieille sonnette de John grésilla dans le minuscule appartement. Le jeune homme tournait en rond depuis dix bonnes minutes, et se précipita sur l'interphone.

« Allô ?

\- C'est Sherlock », annonça la voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

John pressa le bouton d'ouverture de l'immeuble et alla déverrouiller l'entrée de son studio. Les murs fins lui indiquèrent que Sherlock montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, et il ne put retenir un sourire.

Et enfin, _enfin_, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. John retint un rire.

« C'était trop dur de frapper ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard surpris, puis un sourire rayonnant.

\- Frapper ? La barbe ! » lança-t-il avant de se précipiter sur John, refermant le battant derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

Sans attendre une éventuelle interruption – peut-être qu'Anthea se cachait dans la cuisine, guettant le bon moment ? – Sherlock s'approcha de John presque à le toucher. Légèrement essoufflé par les quatre étages montés à pieds, il prit une seconde pour poser ses mains en coupe sur les joues de John, qui le regardait sans mot dire, les yeux brillant d'impatience.

Et enfin, _enfin, _Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur celles de John.

Le premier contact leur arracha à tous deux un soupir de soulagement. Puis les mains de Sherlock descendirent sur la taille du blond, le serrant encore plus contre lui, tandis que les doigts de John plongeaient et s'égaraient dans ses boucles sombres. Leurs lèvres dansaient lentement, savourant chaque instant. Finalement, John se dégagea doucement, sans toutefois le lâcher.

« Sherlock, murmura-t-il simplement, pour le plaisir de dire son nom.

\- John. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Voilà, je… Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais reprendre mes études sérieusement. J'étais en master de chimie, et j'ai comme qui dirait arrêté en cours d'année… Donc je vais recommencer à la prochaine rentrée.

\- Oh. C'est bien, Sherlock ! Mais ce n'est pas une question, ça.

\- John, est-ce que tu crois… J'ai trouvé un appartement dans le centre de Londres qui serait parfait, mais je ne peux pas le louer tout seul. Et j'aurais besoin de… quelqu'un qui m'aide à rester clean. Et visiblement, tu détestes ton appartement actuel, alors… Est-ce que tu crois que tu supporterais d'être mon coloc ?

John ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'essayer de me convaincre. « Tu pourras me servir de surveillant et puis ça peut pas être pire qu'ici hein ? »

Sherlock détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes.

\- Oh. Je… Désolé. J'ai cru…

\- Hé, Sherlock. – John le força à tourner son visage vers lui, et lui sourit doucement. – J'adorerais ça. Mais le centre de Londres, c'est extrêmement cher, et tu dois avoir remarqué que je ne roule pas sur l'or. Et comment tu sais que je n'aime pas cet appart ?

Les traits du brun se détendirent.

\- La propriétaire me doit un service, et est prête à baisser le loyer. Tu as les moyens de payer cet appart avec moi, je te le promets. Et c'est _évident_ que tu n'aimes pas cet endroit… John, tu l'as à peine aménagé, il n'y a aucune décoration, tu as encore des affaires rangées dans des cartons comme si tu te préparais à partir, tu n'as que le minimum vital au niveau des meubles… En plus, il est mal orienté, l'isolation sonore comme thermique est quasi inexistante, la fenêtre est toute petite… Personne ne peut aimer cet appartement ! Tu n'y vis que parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'offrir mieux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça ?

\- Tu es bien le seul à le penser… »

John sourit et attira à nouveau Sherlock à lui et reprit tendrement ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa aller dans les bras du médecin, sans comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, mais simplement content que ça arrive.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un repas commandé chez le chinois de la rue d'en face et des câlins fort dévêtus, John releva la tête du torse de Sherlock où elle était confortablement posée.

« Au fait, il est où, cet appartement parfait ?

Sherlock lui renvoya un sourire à moitié endormi, ses yeux en train de se fermer.

\- 221B, Baker Street. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Merci d'être passé(e) par là !**


End file.
